The present invention relates to a rotary valve assembly, more particularly such a rotary valve assembly having means to supply fluid to a plurality of fluidactuated devices.
Rotary valves having multiple outlets to supply pressurized fluid to one or more fluid-actuated devices are well known in the art. Typically such devices comprise one or more rotary valve members located in a sealed housing having at least one pressurized fluid inlet and one or more pressurized fluid outlets. Generally, the structure of the rotary valve member allows fluid to exit through only one side of the rotary member, thereby exerting axial forces on the rotary member.